


You have all my words

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, brief mentions of the existence of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: “Patrick you used to celebrate our anniversary by the month, I can guarantee that you have a present for me somewhere.”“Well, of course, it’s our wedding anniversary David-”“Exactly. So-” David trailed off pushing the bag towards Patrick with a bitten off smile.David and Patrick celebrate their first anniversary as husbands.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	1. David

Patrick woke to the warmth of his husband’s mouth, heat spreading across his body as David licked him slowly awake. The fact that David set an alarm, just to wake him in his favorite way, warmed him almost as much as the release building in his belly. 

“Happy Anniversary Husband,” David said with a smile as Patrick came back to himself. 

Patrick followed him to the shower thoroughly returning the favor before separating to start their day. They’d agreed to keep it small on the gifts, they were saving up for their much-belated honeymoon, so Patrick was surprised at the gift bag waiting for him in the breakfast nook. 

He did his best to ignore it as he started their morning routine. He hummed to himself while boiling water for his tea popping bread in the toaster, and packing a lunchbox for David who had a full day of vendor pickups. They’d originally planned to reschedule, not wanting to work apart on their first anniversary. But a mix-up with the latest shipment of products for the Rosebud Group had left them no choice but to stick to the schedule. 

As he moved through the familiar steps of the life they’d built together Patrick couldn’t keep his eyes off the neatly wrapped bag. He, of course, had a few surprises hidden throughout David’s day but he was genuinely excited to see what his husband had gotten for him. 

“Oh, you could have opened that,” David’s gestured towards the bag with one hand as he grabbed his travel mug with the other, inhaling his morning coffee like the lifeline it was. 

“I wasn’t sure, I know we said we weren’t doing much-”

“Patrick you used to celebrate our anniversary by the _month_ , I can guarantee that you have a present for me somewhere.”

“Well, of course, it’s our wedding anniversary David-”

“Exactly. So-” David trailed off pushing the bag towards Patrick with a bitten off smile. 

He tore eagerly into the bag and found one of their handmade, leatherbound journals within.

Patrick knew that David kept a journal. Somewhere in the evening between skincare and snuggling down for the night, he would curl up with his notebook and spill his thoughts from the day across the pages. Patrick appreciated the routine for his husband but have never really seen the appeal for himself. 

“So the first anniversary is supposed to be paper, and it’s-it’s silly I know,” David stuttered, “but you’re just so good with your words all of the time and I’m _not_ and I wanted to take this year and try to see if I could find a way to tell you all that you mean to me and...well...that’s what this is.”

Confused Patrick flipped through the first few pages taking in the words and sketches and photos. David’s tidy hand and artistic eye had curated memories across every page of the book. 

“You’re giving me your journal?”

“No. Well yes but- it’s more journal I got it for you and- I’ve been writing almost every day all of the things that you that remind me why I love you and just how lucky I am to be loved by you.” 

He trailed off quietly, shaking his head towards the ceiling in silent frustration. Not wanting to ruin a fantastic start to the day Patrick stepped into David’s space and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“I’m not saying this right,” David sighs into the kiss, “and someone’s idea of a shower is going to make me late.” Patrick can hear the smile in his voice as he presses one more kiss to his neck for good measure.

“Happy Anniversary David, I love you and I love my gift.” He’s actually not sure what to make of his husband’s gift but he’s sure of his love for him. 

“I love you too and don’t worry, I’m keeping your real gift safe. I just thought this would be- nice.” 

David’s words trail off as he presses a final kiss to Patrick’s lips, before grabbing the keys from the bowl by the door and heading out. Patrick glances at the clock, he has a little more time before he has to leave for the store. Pouring himself another cup of tea he opens his joirnal and sits down to read. 

_September 4th_

_Today I woke up to my husband. Alexis and Stevie were here too but rolling over and seeing my ring on your finger was enough to ignore that fact. Waking up to your kisses and your morning breath, then rolling over to see that band on your finger marking you as mine, I finally understand what you mean about this feeling easy._

_November 13th_

_I’m in awe of you. I’ve never been in an open relationship where I knew my partner was really mine and to have that trust with you is something I’ll never be able to thank you for. It was a gift to watch you give yourself over to Jake tonight and I love that we could explore this together._

_December 25th_

_We spent the night celebrating with family and today is more of the same. But late last night, under our tree, you held me and we talked about everything and nothing. And it was the best gift I would have never thought to ask for._

_January 1st_

_I know we’ve had a few New Year’s days together but this is my first one with my husband and the fact that that is something I get to write is one of life’s great mysteries and my greatest joys._

_March 17th_

_I’ve realized you have a spot on my neck. I know you kiss it all the time, but this is the first time I’m happy someone had claimed a part of my body for themselves._

He loses track of time, almost opening late, as he reads through page after page of his husband’s carefully chosen words, surrounded by the truth of his love. 


	2. Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested Patrick's anniversary gift for David.

David woke to the silent vibrations of his phone under his pillow. For a minute he cursed lats night David and his grand plan for the morning, but then he rolled over to see the start of the sunrise painting his husband in its warm glow and remembered why he was doing this. By the time Parick was fully awake and following him to the shower in his post-orgasm haze he decided this was worth waking up for after all. 

That feeling of contentment and pleasure carried him through his own rousing shower, his husband’s hands and mouth wandering every inch of his skin before leaving him to get ready. David would never complain about that kind of start to the day, but he grumbled through an abbreviated version of his skincare routine so as not to be too late to their early morning vendor pickup. 

He’d been a little disappointed when they realized they’d have to work-and work apart-on their first anniversary. The pressure to save for rapidly approaching honeymoon had won out, seriously if he could see himself now- he shook those thoughts from his head and went to find his coffee. Maybe if he was lucky Patrick wouldn’t have noticed his present yet. 

The coffee was, of course, perfect. The look of anticipation on Patrick’s face as he stared at his gift bag was not. When they’d agreed to keep it small David was relieved, but then he remembered who he had married and he’d gotten a backup gift just in case. 

Thankfully the timeline of an early pickup at Brenda's farm gave him an excuse not to linger. Patrick looked suitably moved by his rare show of sentimentality and David decided to take the win before his own emotions got the better of him. 

He should have expected the note in the car. 

_ Happy Aniversary David- This year has been everything I needed and more than I could have ever dreamed of. I’m not excited to spend today apart but I’ve left some notes to keep you company. Your next note (and your breakfast!) are waiting for you at Brenda’s. xo Patrick _

David bit back the smile that was threatening to overtake his face and started to drive. 

He really should have known better. Somehow his sneaky husband had gotten Brenda to leave a chocolate chip scone and another note between the cases of body milk and lip balm waiting on her porch. 

_ I hope you don’t mind I’ve gone ahead and organized the order of your pickups for today- seems like something the business guy should do :) I remember the first time you convinced me to put on body milk after a shower and how thoroughly you supervised the application. I’d never felt so cared for by a partner like you cared for me in that moment. I knew then, even though we didn’t have the words yet, that I was in love with you David Rose-Brewer. xo Patrick  _

_ It’s not quite rattlesnake point by Jack’s is close enough that you should have seen the turn off on your way to get the firewood. The day you agreed to marry me was nothing like I had planned and yet somehow better than I could have imagined. Even when it felt like everything was going wrong we still made it okay- you made it okay for me and for us. I know we’ve had a few disagreements this year, and I’m sure we’ll have more in the years to come, but I also know that just like that day I can trust us to come together and take care of each other. I love you David and I’ll always keep fighting to make sure that you know that. xo Patrick  _

And so it went a trail of notes and memories spanning their early relationship all the way through this past year. His husband taken their love story and mapped it out Maryanne’s recycled paper notecards for David to relive. 

_ It’s lunchtime and you should be almost done, thank you again for agreeing to do the pickups today. I packed you a cooler but I’m sure you’ve eaten that already. Why don’t you stop at Antonio’s (we had our second date, our 5th kiss, and first makeout session here) grab a slice for us both and I’ll see you at the store. xo Patrick  _

Three slices, one stop at Hockley’s farm, and the rest of his Mariah playlist later David pulled up in front of their store. He paused for a minute to watch Patrick through the window shaking his head as he noticed one of the now-familiar notecards taped to the front door. He grabbed the card, bringing it in alongside the pizza, and greeted his husband with a not-quite work-appropriate kiss. 

“Happy Anniversary you two lovebirds,” Jocelyn piped up from the back of the store, startling them apart. “Now is there any chance you’re running a special anniversary sale on this foot cream?”

David rang Jocelyn out, at full price _ thank you very much _ , while Patrick unloaded the boxes from the car. 

“That should be everything,” he said over the bell marking Jocelyn’s exit, “So how about- _mphm_.”

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the firm press of David’s body against him as he wrapped his husband in a too-tight hug. 

“We can eat in a minute,” David said. 

“Wow, you’re willingly putting off food for me?”

“Oh I already had a slice of pizza on my way here, I just want to see what this last note says.”

Patrick let go with a smile, wrapping himself around David’s waist as he began to read. 

_ Without your idea who knows where we would be today. I’d like to think we would have met anyways, but I can’t picture our life and our story without this place we built together. This store brought us together before either of us were brave enough to and I will always be grateful to you and your idea for changing my life. Happy First Anniversary Husband. _

David smiled unwrapping the large flat package in front of him. He choked back something between a laugh and a sob as the gift came into view. It was a framed map of Schitt’s Creek and the surrounding counties, covered in red x’s that he knew marked the pile of cards he’d collected today. 

“I promised I’d make you happy here David.”

“You did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone at RA for the prompt and inspiration!
> 
> Grammarly is my Beta so all remaining mistakes are mine- Let me know if you'd like to see a follow up of Patrick's gift for David.


End file.
